Leto
The Leto is a natural vegetal specie that has its own rule of evolution, completely independant from the common rules among vegetal species. We can almost say that the Leto grows by following the contrary rules. HISTORY Nobody knows where and when the Leto first appeared. To the records, the Leto has grown at the earth surface only twice. The first time, it was 65 millions years ago, and its apparition meant the end of the cretaceous era. Also, many Lunars speculate that the apparition of the Leto accelerated the evolution process and created most of the creature races that walk the earth today, human included. The second time was at the 14th century, when its apparition destroyed the pre-columbian civilizations. According to Moonshine scientists, the Leto has a respiration rate, as well as any other vegetal form of life. But at the contrary of the others, who "breathe" Co2 and chlorophyl, the Leto strangely breathe Dark Matter. It strongely suggests that the Leto has outer-space origins, even though, it is very hard to tell how it could have brought dark matter with it. It is also possible that the Leto has always been under our feet, following an evolution system that we don't know yet. STRUCTURE The Leto declines itself in several vegetal species : trees, grass, bulbs etc., forming real jungles if it has time and space to do so. It seems that the Leto appreciate the presence of previous vegetal species to set, which explains why the totality of Canada is now a jungle of Leto. CONSEQUENCES OF THE DARK MATTER First of all, the Leto is "allergic" to the sun's light and the high temperatures it brings to earth. So the Leto only grows in places isolated from both, cold and dark places like underground facilities... or inside living creatures, but we will come back on this very special point. Anyway, the fact of breathing a matter that we can't even imagine seeing leads the Leto to have a color that the human brain cannot visualize. For the people who see the Leto, we can observe different reactions. Some people simply won't see it (in case of which many Leto creatures will be invisible to them), some other will see it in all colors, but most people will be able to see its true color after their brain "recalibrate" to a brand new perception. This recalibration has many consequences, from irreversible traumas to immmediate brain cancers, without forgetting hallucinations or paranoïa crisis. A large amount of subjects will develop religious but somehow irrational tendancies toward the Leto, seeing it as "the flesh of God" or, at the contrary, "hell physically showing itself". Because of the mass hysteria a simple plant can create, it is highly forbidden to show it to public. Fearing the Sun rays, the Leto uses dark matter to add a lot of mass in the stratosphere, to block the sun ray ; in fact, Ray sun still pass through, but there are much less than before, which is the main reason why the temperature had dropped so low. Right above a Leto Jungle, even during the day, not any single sun ray pass through the atmosphere, creating "eternal nights" above the Leto. At very long term, the consequences may vary, but the Lunars openly admit that if the Leto isn't stopped, earth will cease to emit any kind of light, one day. Of course, emissions of dark matter have consequences on the living creatures around. Dark matter mix genetic materials, making masses coincide. In fact, the Leto seems to create an opposite effect to the one that expands the universe ; the Leto compresses it. So, if you're near the Leto, holding a rabbit in your arms (why on earth would you find yourself in such situation ?), you are likely to have your libido increased and having rabbit ears in the days to follow. Also, your rabbit may devellop the idea of using tools and have human hands to do so. REACTION TO LIGHT AND FIRE Naturally, a plant that isn't forced to face light or fire will never suffer from them. But if somebody decides to burn the Leto down, several things happen. The Leto speeds up its immunity system, which means that the dark matter emission will immediatly grow up. As an emergency immune system, the Leto will interact with the very air around it, freezing it. Completely burn a Leto plant create real shockwaves of cold ; at the center of the shockwave, the temperature may drop to the absolute zero. The range of the wave will depend of the size of the plant that is burned : a small plant will freeze a room, whereas a small jungle will freeze several miles around. Trying to burn anything from the Canada Jungle will freeze the world down. THE PROTECTORS OF THE LETO The swarms come from Leto bulbs, which puke them into the sky until they find enough water to become larvas, then, grown up swarms. The swarm is somehow attracted by any change in electromagnetic fields, maybe in result of events of space travels the Leto could have been through. Using a radio under clouds mean two things : either you're planning a suicide or you're a terrorist. FANTASMES If you stay too much in contact with the Leto and its emissions of dark matter, you will mix with absolutly everything around, until your genetic material completely degenerates and forgets if you're animal, vegetal, a cell or a virus. You risk to loose your physical form to litteraly become dark matter, assimilated by the Leto. The expansion progress and the local temperature mainly depends on the amounts of dark matter the Leto has. So, the more it traps people, turning them into pure energy, the more powerful and unstoppable it gets. But the people trapped in keep their consciousness, and use it against you, being slaves of the Leto's natural instinct of expansion. They use dark matter to mess up with your perception of time and space, in order to hypnotize you long enough for the Leto to assimilate you. Some people say that they managed to "beat a Fantasme", being somehow smarter than them. According to these urban legends, for some seconds, the Leto seemed completely dry. IRIDIUM Since the warms can be counted in millions, come from the Leto and are made of Iridium, it is believed that the Leto could also be at the origin of the Iridium presence on earth. INSIDE PEOPLE There are legends about some people who would have Leto inside their bodies, around their organs. According to these legends, they can't feel the cold, can directly speak to the Leto and manipulate dark matter, becoming some kind of half-gods. Many people believe the Tulars to sacrifice people at the top of their pyramids. They don't. They try to put Leto inside a man or a woman's body, to turn them into gods, "like Ish did centuries ago." Category:Leto